Christmas Wrapping
by darla101
Summary: A cute little fic from Remus Lupin' POV on christmas wrapping in Gryffindor Tower. Fluffy and some allusions to SJ and maybe RS.


Short, Cute and Fluffy for S/J Fans. 'Christmas Nazi' is from Roswell High.  
  
----  
  
Christmas is that time of year when everyone feels excited, hyperactive and merry.  
  
Now Sirius Black is usually all three, so you can imagine what he is like when it comes to Christmas and all things that have to do it. He's quite the Christmas Nazi, I assure you. Perhaps it stems from not being able to go a bit wild at Christmas as a child, but I will tell you one thing: he's making up for it now!  
  
Monday first of December I managed to awaken to having tinsel being put around my neck. But whether it was to decorate or to strangle, I am not entirely sure.  
  
Tuesday the second, I came into out room to discover he had cast fake snow on the windows in an old muggle Victorian pattern.  
  
And on Wednesday came the tree itself, grabbing James, Peter and I to help him decorate the small tree. I would ask him where he got it, as it was usual, but with Sirius, sometimes you don't want to know. Either way, our room looked like a Christmas Grotto by the time Sirius was finished.  
  
So you see, Christmas in Gryffindor tower is quite the event.  
  
Now the real fun started this year when people decided to use the common room for wrapping their presents, the same time I was down there reading. James was attempting to wrap a book he'd bought for his mother and neat wrapping, much like James himself when it came to neatness, was proving to be rather elusive.  
  
Unfortunately, at the same time as half of out year was wrapping presents, Sirius decides he wants to put music on. Now this isn't a problem in itself; we all like a little music. It's that Sirius puts on his worst singing voice possible and sings along at full volume that's the problem.  
  
I just smiled at him, and threw a pillow at him. If he's not too hyper, this usually works. This time it didn't.  
  
"Would you be quiet?!" asked Lily Evans, who was attempting her own wrapping by the stairway.  
  
This only made him turn the volume up.  
  
James shook his head, sitting back from his paper. "Give it a rest, Padfoot."  
  
Sirius was apparently feeling quite difficult today, and simply said "Make me."  
  
Now to someone other than James, this probably would have made him or her roll their eyes and say they'd had enough. But this was James, and all he said was "Fine." He then picked up his tape and in a surprise attack, dived for Sirius, knocking him to the sofa. As much as Sirius kicked and shrieked with laughter or the other students egged them on, James continued trying to Sellotape his mouth shut.  
  
They stopped when hearing McGonagall's voice break the silence. "What is all this Racket?" she boomed. "I can hear you all the way down in my office."  
  
There came several murmurs of an apology but the one thing she was focussed on was the sight of James sitting on top of Sirius, looking slightly embarrassed holding stretched out tape.  
  
"All right, Romeo's, break it up," she barked, and with a flip of a hair (or tail), she was gone.  
  
That was when Sirius giggled, so did a few others and pretty soon most of the people in the common room were laughing.  
  
"That," wheezed James, "Was priceless."  
  
Sirius sat up, forcing James on the sofa beside him. "Tell me about, Romeo."  
  
"Oh no," I said as melodramatically as I could.  
  
"Sounds like they're married," laughed Frank Longbottom.  
  
"Oh, they couldn't even date; they'd drive each other crazy!" exclaimed Evans.  
  
"Who says we aren't?" Sirius said. "How rude!"  
  
"Well, a couple of million girls on either side of you for starters," she commented.  
  
"James Potter, are you cheating on me?" he said, sounding disgusted. He got up in a little mood and stormed out the door with a "Humph!"  
  
James folded his arms and went over to the present again. "Thanks a lot, Evans."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
James looked at her like it was obvious. "Didn't you see that? He is no way going to let me anywhere near him tonight. Thanks to you, I've been banished to my own bed!" 


End file.
